


DATING DEREK MORGAN WOULD INCLUDE

by sweetenerrollins



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert, criminal minds imagine, derek morgan imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetenerrollins/pseuds/sweetenerrollins
Summary: Two Headcanons in one. One where the reader is in the BAU and the other one is non-bau! Reader.B/n= baby’s name





	DATING DEREK MORGAN WOULD INCLUDE

BAU!READER

First you’s two start off as friends.  
Flirting with each other.  
Garcia shipping you’s two together.  
Being besties with JJ, Garcia & Emily.  
Calling you sweet cheeks, babe, baby, baby girl.  
Derek being proud of you when you roast (crack) a unsub.  
Derek being extremely protective of you when you’s are taking down a unsub.  
You being extremely protective over him and your team.  
Loving your sass.  
Being worried about you when you get hurt.  
Derek finally asking you out.  
Taking you out on the most romantic dates.  
More dates.  
Coffee dates.  
Dancing.  
A lot of making out.  
Moving in together.  
Derek telling you about his past, which you just hug him.  
Meeting each other’s family.  
Comforting each other after bad cases.  
Having mind blowing passionate sex. (Oral etc.)  
Derek always complimenting you.  
Cuddling on the couch while watching movies.  
Spooning.  
Flirting.  
Giving you encouraging words when you feel down.  
More passionate hot sex.  
After two years of dating Derek asks you to marry him.  
Getting married.  
Your honeymoon being full of passion and love. Also romantic.  
Buying a house together.  
Finally starting a family.  
Telling the bau team that you’re pregnant. Which the team congratulate you and Derek.  
Derek being more protective over you.  
Derek resting his head on your stomach, as he talks to his baby. (feels)  
The girls throwing you a baby shower.  
Going on maternal leave.  
Derek being the best husband ever.  
Finally giving birth to a baby girl/or boy.  
Derek being extremely protective over yours and his baby.  
The whole team cooing over yours and Derek’s baby.  
Sleepless nights.  
Changing diapers.  
Kind of getting bored, of staying at home. Which leads you to visit Garcia a lot. Of course with you bring (b/n) with you.  
-“You’re bored aren’t you?” She asked, as she picked up the little baby.  
“Maybe, yes, don’t get me wrong I love this little cutie so much, but changing nappies, feeding, burping, the same routine, it’s driving me insane, I need something to keep me sane.” You ranted.  
“Don’t listen to her, she just wants to kick bad guy’s asses.” Garcia cooed.  
Going back to work.  
Getting more emotional when there is a case to do with children.  
Having cute family moments.  
Derek falling more in love with you, every time he sees you with (B/n).  
Being the ‘mom’ of the team.  
Getting a puppy.  
Celebrating (b/n) first birthday.  
Celebrating yours and his anniversary.  
Making another baby.

NON!BAU READER

Meeting each other in a bar.  
Starting off as friends.  
Flirting with each other.  
Garcia shipping you’s two together.  
Being besties with JJ, Garcia & Emily.  
Calling you sweet cheeks, babe, baby, baby girl.  
Spending more time with each other when you’s are off work.  
Derek finally asking you out.  
Taking you out on the most romantic dates.  
More dates.  
Coffee dates.  
Dancing.  
A lot of making out.  
Meeting each other’s family.  
Meeting the team.  
Derek being worried about you when he goes on cases.  
Moving in together.  
Derek telling you about his past, which you just hug him.  
Comforting him after a bad case.  
Having mind blowing passionate sex. (Oral etc.)  
Derek always complimenting you.  
Cuddling on the couch while watching movies.  
Spooning.  
Flirting.  
More passionate hot sex.  
Giving you encouraging words when you feel down.  
Derek calling you before he gets on the plane.  
After two years of dating Derek asks you to marry him.  
Getting married.  
Your honeymoon being full of passion and love. Also romantic.  
Buying a house together.  
Finally starting a family.  
Telling the bau team that you’re pregnant. Which the team congratulate you and Derek.  
Derek being more protective over you.  
Derek resting his head on your stomach, as he talks to his baby. (Feels)  
The girls throwing you a baby shower.  
Going on maternal leave.  
Derek being the best husband ever.  
Finally giving birth to a baby girl/or boy.  
Derek being extremely protective over yours and his baby.  
The whole team cooing over yours and Derek’s baby.  
Sleepless nights.  
Changing diapers.  
Being a stay at home mom. Which you don’t mind, because you can work from home.  
Having cute family moments.  
Derek falling more in love with you, every time he sees you with (B/n).  
Getting a puppy.  
The best part of the day for Derek is coming home and seeing you and (b/n).  
Celebrating (b/n) first birthday.  
Celebrating yours and his anniversary.  
Making another baby.


End file.
